


nothing.

by raeko



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Self-Doubt, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeko/pseuds/raeko
Summary: Megan dreams about the end of the world every night.





	nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some words about how traumatizing it probably is for the sole survivor for the first couple weeks to be in a completely different world. I'm not 100% sure about the tags. If I need to add a content warning or add more tags, lemme know.

Megan dreams about the end of the world every night. 

Some nights, Nate is beside her, Shaun is cradled in her arms, and they make a home for themselves in a place like Diamond City. It's just like their life from before, just without most of the old world comforts that they used to know. 

Most nights, though, are paralyzing, fucking _knock the wind right out of your lungs_ terrifying. 

There are three different ones. 

Tearing through her old neighborhood as the sirens go off and crying to the neighbors that are just standing in the street, “go! Run! Why aren't you listening?” before the bombs drop and the wave of dust and fire reaches their quiet community and melts the skin and muscle from their bones just before their bones turn to ash. 

Lungs filled with ice as she pounds against the glass, clawing and scratching to get the pod door open but never making it before Kellogg shoots Nate in the forehead and he collapses in his pod like a rag doll.

But it's the whispers that really get her. “Why are you the one who survived? You're nothing but a housewife. You're nothing. The backup. Everyone who will ever love you is dead. You're nothing. You're nothing. You should've died down there with the rest of us. You're nothing.”

That one is always the one that brings her down. Shackles her to her grief with such force that the first few times she had that particular nightmare, she couldn't get up for two days. Codsworth was the one to come find her, rouse her out of her bed and make her drink some water because she had been so damn dehydrated. 

Preston and his warm smile, he worries about her. Tries to be a shoulder for her to lean on when, really, he needs one as well. Gives her errands to run to help take her mind off it all. She takes to being his General like a fucking bird to the air. 

And during some days, she doesn't think about it at all. Engulfing herself in building up defenses and beds and houses for those who need them. She's always loved helping others. 

But when she goes to sleep (if she does, that is), the whispers seep in through the cracks and remind her: “You're nothing.”


End file.
